Dance Challange
by JMeg
Summary: Anzu teachs Shizuka to play DDR. When Anzu leaves for a minute, Seto appears and challanges her to a game with a special wager. SXS


Mokuba: JMeg does not own Yu-gi-oh...no I have nothing clever to say.

JMeg: Oh I feel good writing a one-shot! I don't care if it sucks people. I just write and only take flames for grammer not the couple or plot. Some people still don't get that.

Seto: I'm not stupid in this one right?

JMeg: Yeah you have no stupid in you. What do you think I always make you stupid?

Seto: No, but I hate you.

JMeg: I know you worship me. I am better than you. I mean come on I live on Pluto. Who told you this? I did not just tell you! How dare you know the location of where I live!

Mokuba: (shots a dart at JMeg, who passes out)

Seto: Good job, Mokie. Now we can start this horrible story.

Mokuba: Shizuka is in it.

Seto: I mean wonderful story. Let's start now.

* * *

Shizuka Kawai looked at her friend Anzu Mazaki who grinned at her. "Anzu-chan, I don't think I can do this", said the fifteen girl said as she stared at the giant sign that said Spider Arcade. Shizuka had come to visit her brother over the summer vacation, and was still thanking god that her mother let her come. Today though her brother and his male friends, that included Yuugi Mutou, Hiroto Honda, Ryou Bakura, and Otogi Ryuuji, had decided it was males only day at Sugoroku Mutou's game shop. Anzu and Shizuka were sadly excluded from this male holiday. The two girls figured the boys wanted to watch American football. 

Anzu began dragged Shizuka in while Shizuka pulled the other way. "Come on Shizuka-chan! I promised to teach you Dance Dance Revolution, so today I will teach you!" Shizuka raised a brow. "You promised me that a year ago during Battle City." Anzu rubbed her head. "Well now we both have time so let's go." Shizuka shook her head. "Fine, but I won't do well." Anzu smiled and pulled Shizuka in.

The first thing Shizuka did was cover her nose when they went in. Shizuka was not a huge fan of greasy food. She only ate it with her brother. Other than that, Shizuka did not eat greasy food. She had always cooked for her self and her mother since her mother came home late. Anzu turned her head at Shizuka. "What's the matter?" Shizuka talked through her nose. "I'm not fond of the smell of greasy food." Anzu smiled. "Don't worry I have something to get rid of it."

Shizuka watched as Anzu reached in her purse to take out a six foot spray can. She shook it twice and sprayed the whole room. Since most of the people inside were male, they began coughing and screaming, "No! I'm going to die" or "OH, NO! IT'S THE PERFUME GIRL!"

Shizuka watched as hundreds ran out the building. She turned back to Anzu. "Wow." Anzu smiled at Shizuka. "That's my trick when there's no room at the DDR machine. Now it's empty let's go!"

Anzu quickly jumped onto platform while Shizuka walked on to the other one. Anzu started to teach Shizuka how to do DDR. "Your feet are on the platform, and your eyes watch the screen. When an arrow appears, your feet step on the arrows on the platform at the same time." Since Shizuka had the brains of the family, she could follow what Anzu said. The thing she didn't know if she had was the skills to do it.

Anzu began flipping through the songs. She finally picked 'Butterfly' (A/N 1) after going through it five times and listened to the whole demo of each song. Shizuka closed her eyes and prayed to every god she knew to not let her fall on her butt and never end up like Anzu. The song soon started, and Shizuka knew that she had no skills at all. She missed almost all of them. Shizuka was glad when it ended, but she had a frown on her face. Anzu on the other hand smiled triumphantly. The scores soon appeared on the screen. Anzu smiled happily when she got an 'AA' which she added to her little booklet. Shizuka sighed when she saw her 'E'. Anzu patted Shizuka on the back. "You did well for your first time. Let's keep practicing. I can guarantee you will get better." Shizuka nodded her head.

They continue dancing another seven songs when Anzu decided to use the rest room. Shizuka dropped to her knees and panted. She was tired and knew she was going to be sore. She did improve though. She finally got a 'D'. Then she heard deep voice from behind her. "What's this? A mutt. It must be because you're panting like one." Shizuka knew that voice from anywhere. She was taught to run away if she ever ran into this teen, but she could not get up. There was too much fear in her.

She slowly turned her head and tried her best to smile. "Hello, Kaiba-san." There he was smirking at her wearing his not so famous purple trench coat. "You don't really have a face of a mutt. You also don't have a face of a cat. I wonder what kind of animal are you?" Shizuka turned her head back around. "I'm a human unlike you Kaiba-san. Wait, what are you doing here?" Shizuka knew Seto was not a fan of going everywhere.

He walked onto her platform. "Mokuba wanted to come here. He kept saying one of these machines had Noah inside it and had to find him." He bent down to her level. "What are you doing here?" Shizuka pulled her orange skit lower. "Anzu-chan was teaching me DDR." She looked at him and blushed. Even though her brother did not like him, Shizuka still thought he was handsome. Seto smirked and got up. "Why don't you teach me?"

Shizuka was puzzled. He never asked anyone to teach him anything ever. "Why?" Seto walked to the other platform while taking off his trench coat. "I have four reasons. One, Mokuba will be here awhile. Two, I am going to get bored since he made me leave my laptop at our mansion. Three, I have nothing to do, and four; I want to watch you loose over and over again." He folded his coat neatly and put on the side. Shizuka frowned. He was good at crushing others spirits. She got up and sighed. "Fine."

Shizuka quickly taught Seto how to do DDR. They soon got to dancing, and she was happy that she improved again with a 'C' while Seto failed with the 'E'. She smiled at Seto that almost turned into a smirk. Seto on the other side was glaring daggers at her. "Why don't we spice the game up?" Shizuka stared at him. "How?" He smirked at her. "A little wager." Shizuka raised a brow. "What kind of wager?" He crossed his long arms. "Just a small bet. If I win the next round, you have to kiss me." Shizuka backed up a bit. "What? I'm not going to do that! What if I win?" Seto shrugged. "I'll do what ever you want." Shizuka rubbed her chin. "If I win, you will stop picking on my family and give me two-thousand dollars."

Seto shrugged again. "Ok." Shizuka smiled. He wasn't good at this game as far as she could tell. She could easily beat him and get two-thousand dollars. 'I'm going to win this. Onii-chan will be proud.' She began going through the songs, never noticing Seto's large smirk.

She finally decided to pick 'Candy re-mix' (A/N 2). She got back on her platform, and the two began dancing. Shizuka quickly noticed that Seto was no longer doing poorly. 'How did he get so good so fast?' A crowd began to form, making Shizuka dance harder. Anzu was still not back, Shizuka was scared. She had no support unlike Seto who everyone was cheering for. Luck was defiantly not on her side now.

Finally the song ended. Shizuka look at her score which was a 'B'. She then sadly looked at Seto's which was an 'AAA'. Shizuka tried to quickly jump off the stage without Seto knowing, but luck was not on her side. Once she reached the floor, she felt a tug on her hair. She looked back to see Seto smirking widely at her while holding her hair. He had already got his jacket on. 'He's fast.'

"Let me go! You tricked me!" Seto smirked. "No you were just too good of a teacher." He turned her around. "Now I won our little game." He bent down to her level. His blue eyes were staring deeply in her olive eyes. A blush spread across her cheeks. He leaned in a bit. "Now a fair player would be to his or her word." Shizuka frowned. "You didn't play fair." Seto smirked at her and got closer. "I didn't say we had to play fair just to one's word." He was confusing.

Shizuka couldn't control herself as he leaned closer in. Her eye lids drop slowly as she leaned in towards him. She felt their lips brush and heard all the "Aw" or "I hate her". Seto wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. She brought her arms around his neck noting that he was gentle with her. She felt wonderful in the kiss and wondered if he felt the same. Seto felt so good kissing Shizuka. For some odd feeling he thought he was having déjà vu when he thought Pegasus was shot and thrown off a cliff (A/N 3), but the good feeling over powered the odd feeling. He broke the kiss after awhile though, thinking Shizuka needed some air.

Seto feeling good rubbed their noses together, making Shizuka giggle. He stood up and dropped a cell phone in her hands. He then began walking away. "Thanks for the lesson Shizuka-sensei. See you around." Seto walked through the parting crowd and grabbed Mokuba from a game. Shizuka stood there, staring after him.

Anzu finally appeared and shook Shizuka's still form. "Sorry I'm late. I found these cool bracelets for us. Hey what are you staring at and where did you get that expensive phone?" Shizuka snapped out of her stare and turned to Anzu. "Anzu-chan, could we walk home?" Anzu nodded. "Sure, but we have to be careful. We have to pass Kaiba Corp." Shizuka nodded. "I'll be careful don't worry. Let's just say I feel luck is on my side now."

* * *

A/N 1: Not mine. 

A/N 2: Not mine. Wow so unexpected.

A/N 3: That's from my other story Rainy Day. SO IT IS MINE! HA! Surpirsed you all didn't I?

JMeg: (waking up) Huh? The story is over?

Seto: Yeah you missed the whole thing.

JMeg: Why? WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME? I MISSED YOU DANCE! Wait...you can dance?

Seto: I hate you.

JMeg: What kind of worship is this?

Seto: Nothing fazes you except loss of sleep or sugar, eh?

JMeg: That's right! Now review people! Oh and those who like A Strange Love Story or Arrange Marriage, unless you want the next chapters I kindly ask for more reviews. PLEASE!

Seto: Please do I don't want to be killed by this thing. I just said please. The world has to be ending.

JMeg: Oh and please review for this story too! You guys can get a Seto-chan plushie if you do!

Seto: I don't want to know where you got those.


End file.
